


My One and Only, We're Finally Free

by Larrys_fallen_star



Series: Drabbles Inspired By songs. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Song Reference, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, harry and louis free, larry slow dancing, this is just plain fluff i came up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrys_fallen_star/pseuds/Larrys_fallen_star
Summary: After all that has happened, with the truth and everything being out. They finally let go, but each other. And here standing in their living and letting the moon one last time to witness their love for each other. Everything falls okay.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Drabbles Inspired By songs. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192415
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	My One and Only, We're Finally Free

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, so i really want to write a larry fic and have it posted for you all to see, i have lot of fics in my drafts that i never finished. but i did with this! so I hope you like it. so sorry if there are mistakes and wrong grammar. english is not my very first language. i've got this idea of my larrents slow dancing after finally being out while adele's song played one and only. while washing the dishes, like all the fic ideas i have are when I'm washing the dishes lol. and also saw that tiktok vid where it showed how L and H love/like adele's song one and only. so I added it to my playlist. I had fun writing this and I also made a playlist for this while writing it  
>    
>  my socials if you ever want to get to know me!  
>  twitter: @/SunflowersLTHS - @/HabitsLTHS  
>  tumblr: honeysugarlou  
>  IG: @/Honeysugar.lou - @/Larrys_fallen_star please enjoy this little drabble and leave kudos,share and comment🥺  
>  REMEMBER: YOU ARE LOVED, YOU MATTER, AND YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL. YOU ARE IMPORTANT AND WILL ALWAYS BE LOVE, YOU CAN DO ANYTHING YOU WANT. HAVE A GOOD DAY LOVE AND TAKE CARE. TPWK

<https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7oijwyqwJUXzFXkHlup6rE?si=mEDhYob5SQiRRkXg-ZgTXA>

It was a week after everything was out and settled down. Louis shut their daughter's door closed after finally putting her to sleep, today was a tiring day for both him and Harry. And they finally have the time to relaxed. Nearing their living room, louis heard Adele's soft voice rang throughout the whole living room, and their stood the love of his life, looking down at his phone which was placed on the coffee table where their bluetooth

stereo lay.

His husband looks good, glowing over the light their fireplace provided. Louis felt warmth, content and _happy._ Finally, after 10 long years, everything is finally okay and out. After fighting for them, both of them stayed and fought. All because of their love. There even was a couple of times, where they were in the verge of giving up. But still _they made it._

Clearing out his throat, Louis immediately got Harry's attention. As he almost break his neck by looking too quickly when he was just looking down.

It was worth it, every fucking thing was worth it. As long he get to have harry and call him his, it was worth it. The smile harry gave him, made him tear out and almost cry. It was the same smile, harry gave him when they met. And throughout was only his.

Anne, Gemma, his siblings and the boys all called it as 'Louis' smile.' it was only reserved him. Harry made sure of that. It was a smile where Harry's eyes crinkled and sparkling and _it was all soft, warm. And just for him._

Harry walked towards him, caging him in his big arms. They both sighed in contentment before pulling, harry kissed louis' temple and offered his hand.

Louis raised a brow, crossing his arms. Louis looked down at it and up to harry, who kept on grinning even wiggling his brows. Louis pretended to sigh and stretched out his arms, before he knows it. Harry has him close to him nestled just under his chin, where he can only reach harry. "I know you love it." Harry said, tone soft. Almost a mere whisper, not wanting to interrupt the bubble they're currently in. As the began to slowly moved.

"I, do. I love it- love you." they sighed, Louis burrowing himself deeper on Harry's chest. And Harry on Louis hair. They almost look like a whole, the song switches but still not ruining the atmosphere as they slow- danced, just in each other's presence. Basking the light the moon gave them.

"I'm happy, I'm so happy of everything. I'm happy that at the end of the day, I'll be coming home to you. I have you, I'm happy that it's still you. I'm happy that you stayed with me. I'm happy we're not hiding anymore. I'm happy that-" Harry cleared his throat as his eyes began to tear up. Louis is silently crying as well. Hiding his sniffles in Harry's chest.

Their holding each other tight like a rope, both anchoring each other. "It's you, that It will always be you. I'm happy that I'm yours, and you are mine. Thank you for making me happy I love you. Always. Thank you for staying with me." harry ended his words by pressing his lips tightly on louis' head, he's happy and lucky. And he's so grateful with everything that's happened. He wouldn't know what to do if louis is still not here to ground him. To hold him tight. And after everything the good and bad, he wouldn't change it for the world.

Louis whimpers, pressing himself closed to harry. "Baby, you don't have to thank me. I love you. And I'll do anything to be with you. You're my everything and I'm so glad it's you. And I got to have you." even though his voice is muffled. Harry still understood every single thing louis.

**_"Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help, falling in love with you."_ **

The time stopped, and the whole world paused. Just the two of them slow dancing wrapped in each other's warmth and embrace. "I'm not letting you go, never again." Louis mumbled, through Harry's shirt.

He felt Harry's nod. "You're it for me, Lou." harry voiced with certainty.

**_"I'll be taking my time, spending my life. Falling deeper in love with you."_ **

They stilled, wrapped in each other, until the fire had long died down. The moment was too precious to break. The music played in the background as their loving words became the lyrics, and them being each other's listener. Wrapped in their bubble, they no longer have to hide. But under the moonlight, in the corner of their living room. They let the moon to witness their love as they promised their words with the seal of their lips. Liked caged birds, the doors have opened with finality and their finally free.

**_"I dare you to let me be your one and only. I'm promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms. So come on and give me the chance, to prove I am the one who can. Walk that mile, until the ends starts._ **


End file.
